A New Beginning
by sutabe
Summary: Bella finds herself pregnant after Edward leaves.  Will love find them again?  A story of love and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes: What if things had gone different during New Moon. Bella finds herself pregnant after Edward leaves in New Moon. A story I thought of and couldn´t rid myself of.

Rating: MA Does contain a mild lemon.

Enjoy!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1

I woke up to the cheery sound of my cell phone. I quickly got up from my bed and of course stubbed my toe on a chair on the way to the bathroom. ¨Ouch! Must I always injure myself before even going to school? ¨ Oh well, I should get used to the fact that hurting myself on a daily basis is part of my routine.

As I got dressed and ready for school I kept thinking about how much my life had changed in the past two months. Talk about a change. I no longer cared about living life; I simply went about my days trying urgently to survive them.

I stopped caring about the simple things that I loved before him. I couldn´t read anymore. Every book seemed to remind me about him. I endured cooking because of Charlie but that was it. I sat at the table with him and nibbled on my food but a rag doll would have been better company. I felt horrible for Charlie. He had to put up with my half living for eight weeks.

I had been trying to fool Charlie into thinking that I was doing better but of course my demeanor couldn´t fool anybody, especially him.

¨ I can do this, I can do this, I can do this¨ I continued my mantra as I ate a cold pop tart and a glass of milk before hurrying outside and to my truck. Even something as simple as driving to school was anguish. Don´t get me wrong, I loved my truck but I did not want anything to do with anything that constantly reminded me of him.

When I arrived at school the parking lot was almost full. Well, at least I wasn´t late again to first period. Most mornings I arrived early just so the other kids didn´t get to stare at me and make fun of me.

That first week, after the Cullen's disappeared the teachers had been very understanding with me. Some teachers even let me have some extra days to turn in assignments, of course that wasn´t necessary. I needed all the work I could get. I needed to keep my brain busy so I wouldn´t start thinking about them, so I wouldn´t start reliving all my moments with them, and especially with him.

I quickly walked down the hall when Angela caught up to me. ¨Hey Bella, How are you feeling today? ¨

¨ Do I look that bad.¨ I quickly answered her. I knew I did but at least I didn´t have my shirt on backwards again. I didn´t think I looked that bad this morning considering my last two months.

¨You look so tired, are you sure you don´t have the flu or something. You know I was down with it last week and I thought I´d never get over it.¨ She continued telling me while we walked to our lockers and to our first period English class.

Talking with Angela was always easy. She was a great person to be around. She made these two months a lot more bearable.

All my morning classes progressed in the same slow, tedious way they had for the last two months now. By the time lunch came around I was ready to have some time to myself for moping and overall clearing of my emotions so that I could make it through the rest of my pitiful day.

Of course Angela had other ideas. She was waiting for me in the south hall almost at the entrance to the cafeteria. ¨Ready Bella, let´s get some lunch. Eric is saving us a seat already.¨

¨Sure Angela, I´m not that hungry, but I´ll have some fruit.¨ I was just saying this when this horrible smell hit me hard. It smelled like something rancid. The smell didn´t just stay in my nose though. It made my stomach flip and I knew for fact that if I didn´t run out of there fast enough I was going to throw up.

I quickly turned on my heels and ran for it. Of course I caught my toe of my boot on something, but fortunately I didn´t fall on my face. As I hurried down the hall Angela caught up to me and kept to my side all the way to the bathroom.

After throwing up what seemed like an obscene amount of everything I felt instant relief. Angela stayed by my side quietly with a look of worry on her face while I rinsed my mouth and splashed water on my face and neck.

¨Are you okay Bella, I´m telling you I think you´re sick. I mean look at you. I know you´ve always been pale but wow you look like snow white. Should I call your dad? ¨She was looking at me with a worried expression that I couldn´t quite understand.

¨No, Angela let´s not worry him just yet. Let me just see the nurse. I bet she just gives me a ginger ale and sends me to my next class.¨ I tried to reassure her that I was feeling better. Of course she was one not be fooled. ¨Okay, I guess. Let me walk you there though. Angela politely told me while we walked out of the bathroom.

¨Well I guess I´ll see you in P.E.¨ She didn´t look convinced that everything was okay with me but she smiled at me sweetly anyway and walked away to the cafeteria.

I quickly walked into the nurse's office.

The nurse sitting at her desk behind a pile of folders widened her eyes as she surveyed my physical appearance.

¨Hello Bella, what´s wrong? ¨

¨I don´t know.¨ I answered in a low voice. ¨I suddenly felt nauseous.¨

¨Have you felt this way before? ¨ the nurse asked in a worried tone.

¨No¨, I quickly answered her even though I knew I was lying. It suddenly seemed like this whole week my stomach had been feeling really bad. I could hardly keep anything down.

¨Well lay down for a bit while I grab you a ginger ale and you answer some questions for me.¨

She handed me a ginger ale and sat in a chair next to me. I sat up in order to take little sips of it. It was cold and felt great going down my throat. Amazingly it settled my stomach quickly and I felt better in a matter of minutes.

¨Well Bella, I know this might be an awkward question but is there any possibility whatsoever that you might be pregnant? ¨The nurse's question startled me. For a moment I didn´t know what to say.

¨Yes¨, I finally answered after what seemed an eternity. ¨I guess there is a possibility.¨ I stammered.

¨Would you like to take a test? It will only take a few minutes and it´s totally confidential you know.¨ the nurse stood up while she addressed me as politely as possible.

¨Sure, I mean I guess I should.¨ I started to stand up when the nurse handed me a plastic see through cup. The cup had a line marked on it.

¨The bathroom is right there¨, she pointed to a door with blue letters reading restroom. ¨You need to pee up to the line, okay.¨

¨Okay¨ I quickly answered as I entered the restroom.¨ I came out two minutes later with the cup in my hands. She took it from me and set it on the counter next to her desk.

¨Here¨ she said as she put a white stick into the cup. ¨This will take about three minutes okay. Sit down and relax. All there is left to do is wait¨ she added with a smile.

The next three minutes were the longest of my life. Everything suddenly came crashing down on me. What was I going to do? Please let this be one of my nightmares. I mean what can an eighteen year old senior do with a baby. ¨A baby, ¨ I didn´t know I had actually said the last out loud.

¨Yes, hun a baby, you are going to have a baby.¨ She was holding the stick in her hand, right in front of me. I could clearly see the two pink lines on the stick.

¨Thank you.¨ I smiled at the nurse and walked out. I headed to my truck. I needed to think about everything. I was clearly not up to finishing the rest of the day at school. I needed to think about this whole situation. I needed to think about this baby, about Edwards's baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 2

Telling Charlie

In my mind I still couldn´t picture a scenario more embarrassing than having to tell Charlie that I was pregnant. Never in a million years did I ever think that I would be the girl who got pregnant in high school. This was the pits. I mean this could only happen to me.

A worse humiliation than this was going to be telling Charlie that I was pregnant with Edward´s baby. Poor Charlie was going to have to deal with the fact that his daughter had been impregnated by a guy who two months earlier had left his daughter, leaving her in an almost comatose state.

I suddenly flushed when I thought of the one and only time I had been with Edward. Sounds trite, but I never thought that I could get pregnant with only that first encounter.

How was I going to go through all of it? There would be no Edward by my side while I told Charlie the truth. There would be no Edward holding my hand to reassure me that everything would be okay. No, I was going to have to do this by myself.

Sure, Edward probably didn´t know he could father children. Hell, even I didn´t know this could of happened. Even in my wildest dreams I would never have imagined having Edwards baby. Weird though, now that I was thinking of it, I couldn´t picture anything more beautiful than that.

It was going to be hard though. I mean everyone at school talking. Rumors spreading like wild fire. These last two months had been hard. Angela would keep to my side and tell me that she didn´t believe any of it. Mike and Eric also continued to sit with us. Mike would say that Jessica was just jealous because he didn´t like her. It didn´t matter though, everything they said about me hurt. I had always known that I wasn´t good enough for Edward and for everybody to know it just made my wounds deeper. To make things worse a lot of those rumors were about to be confirmed. I could almost imagine Lauren telling Jessica how she always knew that I was pregnant. Well I was in deed pregnant and at least I could boast that it was Edwards, even if he did leave me.

I was very deep in thought when my phone rang and startled me.

¨Hey Angela, I'm sorry I didn´t get to tell you that I was leaving for the day.¨

¨Well, how are you feeling? Is everything alright? What did the nurse tell you? ¨ I could tell by her voice that she was very worried that I had left school, especially without giving notice.

¨I´m fine Angela. Don´t worry too much.¨ I didn´t want to alarm her, but I wasn´t about to lie to her about something as important as this.

¨I do need to talk to you though.¨ I quickly told her.

¨Do you want me to come over so we can talk? ¨Angela's voice sounded urgent, but I knew that there was somebody else that deserved to know first.

¨What if you come tomorrow morning? I know it´s Saturday and all but maybe you can come over in the morning before I head to Newton's for my shift.¨

¨Sure Bella, What time is good for you? ¨

¨How about nine-ish? ¨ It´s not like I was going to get a decent nights rest anyway.

¨Okay, see you tomorrow.¨ She sounded a little calmer.

¨Thanks, Angela Bye.¨

When I hung up with Angela I decided I should start making Charlie's dinner. I couldn´t believe four hours had passed since I left school. What had happened with the time? I decided to cook something easy that wouldn´t involve too much thinking on my part. I decided on an oven baked chicken. I also cooked some green beans and baby carrots to serve along with the chicken.

By the time Charlie got home an hour later I was a nervous wreck. I sat on my favorite yellow chair in the kitchen silently waiting for Charlie to greet me.

¨Hey Bells, how was your day at school? ¨

¨Good dad, Get ready for dinner. Everything is ready, besides I need to talk to you about something important.¨ I stated.

¨You sure you don´t want to talk first kiddo? I know I´m not always here for you like I should be, but heck, if you need to talk well then sit down and let's talk.¨ Charlie walked straight to his favorite recliner and sat down. I quickly got up and shuffled myself to the living room where I sat on the sofa. Charlie had never been much of a talker but I guess he was really worried with everything that had gone on the last couple of months.

¨Okay dad, well I guess we could talk first.¨

¨Well, what´s wrong Bells, you´re starting to worry me. I mean what´s with all the formality.¨

¨This is really hard for me dad, since I know you taught me better than this.¨

¨Bella…. Does this have anything to do with the Cullen's? ¨

¨Yes dad, hold on, I´m trying to explain okay.¨ I added.

¨Bella, just spill it? ¨

¨Alright, alright, Dad I´m pregnant! ¨

¨What do you mean I´m pregnant? ¨ Charlie stuttered as his face first became pink then red then almost purple.

¨I mean I´m pregnant, I´m with child, I´m expecting.¨

¨Yes, Bella I do know what pregnant means. Who? Why? When? Where? Oh I´m going to kill that son of a bitch! Just answer me this. Was it Edward who did this to you? ¨

¨Dad, stop it! ¨ I was fuming mad. Did he really expect me to blame Edward for me getting pregnant? ¨Edward did nothing to me. It was of mutual consent so I´m just as responsible for not using protection. I´m sorry but things happen. You know how I felt about him. Now he´s gone, and I can´t do anything about that. I can´t take things back though.¨ I really couldn´t, this baby was Edwards and as much as I was hurting for his departure I wasn´t about to let this baby down.

¨When did you find out Bells? Were you hiding it from me? Was that your reason for your depression? ¨ Charlie sounded so disappointed in me it was breaking my heart. This was wrong. I was hurting my dad and I didn´t know how I was going to fix this whole messed up situation.

¨No dad, I couldn´t hide something like that from you. Besides, I just found out this morning, was my response to him.

¨Well, heck, I guess I´m going to be a grandpa.¨ Charlie actually had a gleam in his eye when he said this. ¨How far along are you Bells? Have you seen a Doctor? ¨ He began to make so many questions that I knew for certain that he wasn´t mad. Disappointed maybe but definitely not mad.

¨I don´t know dad. That was my simple response to all his questions. Tomorrow I will make an appointment to see a doctor that way I can find out how far along I am.¨

¨Well then let´s eat. I´m starving and the chicken looks really good.¨ I stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Beginning**

Chapter Goals: See how Bella lived during her pregnancy. How she coped through the subsequent months of her pregnancy.

Chapter 3

Pregnant

The next morning I woke up nice and early to make sure I was ready for when Angela got there. I showered and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I had always used it because it was the only shampoo that untangled my hair with ease. I also refused to change my shampoo because of him.

After a too short shower I dressed myself as quickly as possible. After dressing myself I put my hair in a messy ponytail. Edward loved touching my hair. He said the smell of it reminded of something he lost when he came into this second life. I couldn´t stand the fact that something as simple as doing my hair drove me to think of Edward and that is something I didn´t want to do at the moment.

I hurried myself downstairs and served myself a big glass of orange juice and then decided I should call Mike at his house to see if I could change my shift for that day. I knew that now more than ever I was going to have to take up a job if I wanted to save up for the little one.

When I called Mike, asking for a change in my shift he agreed without a second thought to what was going on. He agreed he would cover my shift for the day, but I would need to come in tomorrow morning to cover my hours.

Since the orange juice was sitting quite well in my stomach I decided to add a strawberry pop tart to my quick breakfast. While it was warming up in the toaster I decided to call the doctor to schedule an appointment next. Surprisingly enough I got an appointment for early that afternoon. As I was hanging up the phone I heard Angela knocking on the door.

¨Come in Angela, I yelled from the kitchen.¨ Angela heard me and came in.

¨Where is your dad, ¨ she asked as she was walking into the kitchen.

¨He went fishing with Billy. You want some orange juice? ¨ I asked her as I was serving myself another glass.

¨Sure, thanks.¨ Angela took the glass from my hand and took a chair to sit down.

¨So, what did you want to talk to me about? ¨

¨Yeah, about that, I guess I should start at the beginning. The only thing I ask is that this stay between us.¨

¨Of course, you know I would never betray you.¨ Angela said this with a hurt expression.

¨I know you never would Angela, it´s just that I feel like so much is going on and besides you, I don´t have anyone to talk to.¨

¨Well, that´s what I´m here for.¨

¨Okay well let me begin where I should. On my birthday Edward threw me a party at his house. After school that day he brought me to his house. We were going to watch Romeo and Juliet. When we got to his house everyone was gone. Even Esme was gone. Edward said that his parents had gone to Port Angeles for the food they had ordered for my party. Edward took me to his bedroom. There were candles all over the place. It was so romantic. I really didn´t think anything was going to happen. Edward is so respectful when it comes to our relationship, so I was very surprised when something did happen.¨

Angela had almost spit out the orange juice she was drinking. ¨Oh Bella, you mean to say that you and Edward did it? ¨

¨Yeah, guess so.¨ Embarrassment flowing through my face.

¨Oh Bella, you´re in deep with him aren't you? ¨

¨Yeah, that's not half of the story, though. Yesterday I found out that I´m pregnant. Can you believe it? ¨ Tears were tickling my eyes but I fought them hard because they were not going to help my situation any.

¨Does your dad know the lucky news? ¨

¨I told him yesterday when he came home from work.¨

¨Oh, how did he take it? ¨

¨As well as he could, I guess.¨ I sighed deeply as I grabbed my pop tart from the toaster and stared to nibble on it.

¨Hey, I made an appointment today to see my new doctor, you want to come with me? ¨Sure, ¨ Angela agreed.

¨Okay then let me just grab my purse.¨ I stuttered and got up quickly to retrieve my purse which held everything I needed to take with me.

At the doctor's office I was given a routine check. The doctor declared me to be ten weeks pregnant. He gave me a due date of June 6th. Wow! I was given prenatal vitamins to start on immediately and recommendations on a healthy diet and I was on my way.

As it turns out the next couple of weeks were pure torture. Lauren was at the doctor's office that same day. Turns out she volunteered on the weekends. Talk about luck. Of course after that day she made sure the whole high school population found out that I went to see Dr. Williams, Gynecologist and Obstetrician. I decided that my friends might as well know the truth. I mean, for how long was I going to be able to hide it.

After a couple of weeks things died down though and things started to look better. Mike decided to treat me like I was breakable. He wouldn't let me do anything that required even minimal strength at work. He decided to give me more hours just so that I didn´t quit working at Newton's.

At school Angela, Ben, Eric and Mike took turns carrying my bag and books. They became my body guards. They never let anybody spread vicious rumors. They made it very clear to one and all that they were my friends. We became inseparable. I still missed the Cullen's horribly but at least now I could walk down the hallway without feeling utterly lost.

Charlie also decided that all of his friends should know about the pregnancy and this included Billy and Jacob. Of course he didn´t tell anybody who the father was. This fact didn´t really matter though. Billy and Jacob knew exactly who the father was. Both of them were very understanding even though they didn´t like the idea of Edward being the father. Jacob decided there was nothing to do but understand me. He was going through very tough times as well and quite literally knew how hard things could be.

He wasn´t allowed to tell me the tribes secrets, so things between us were really tough for a while. It took me many missed nights of sleep to figure his secret but eventually figured it out.

When he started phasing, he was told all the legends and so his hatred grew towards the Cullen's. I wasn´t about to let him talk shit about my baby´s father though and so I made a deal with him. If he could behave and not be rude around me, then I would let him hang around me more. I really liked being around him. He was always laughing which subsequently made me laugh.

Time passed quickly and Christmas came and went. I found that this Christmas was especially hard because I missed Edward so much. Dad brought home a cute little bassinet with him on Christmas Eve. I had never pictured him as the type and I was really enjoying the fact that my father was accepting the situation pretty good.

My thoughts kept going back to how happy Edward would be if he knew he was going to be a father. Of course I also thought that it really didn´t matter. He left me. If he didn´t love me how could he even care about a baby.

My mind frequently wondered about Rosalie and Esme. What would they think about this situation? I knew that Esme and Rosalie had always wanted children, but would never be able to have their own. My mind dissected the idea of looking for them so at least they would know. I wanted so much for Alice and Rosalie to know that were going to be aunts. There was no doubt in my mind that Emmett would have been the best uncle and with Jasper around I knew that my baby would have never been sad. Edward robbed that from them when he left me though.

Christmas vacation came and went quickly and soon I found myself going back to school. I was almost twenty weeks into the pregnancy by this point. I kept all my doctor's appointments. My routine had continued the same up to this appoint only a few adjustments on my part.

Jacob and the pack guarded my house every day and night. They kept a watchful eye for Victoria. She had come by a couple of times. Each time she escaped the pack. Neither Jacob nor Sam knew how she kept getting away. They decided that they would just need to keep a better surveillance.

Time ran ahead of me. February flew by and then March. Once April came around they had found that Victoria had not been seen anymore. This did not dieter Jacob and the pack to keep an eye out for both Charlie and I. I was very thankful because it wasn´t just us anymore. My baby needed to be kept safe.

Then something wonderful happened. Jacob imprinted. He finally imprinted. Angela was the lucky girl, I couldn´t think of a better person to be with Jacob. I felt relieved. I would get a friend I could actually confide in about everything. Jacob had to tell her everything and that included the Cullen's so he actually made my job a lot easier.

I was currently 32 weeks pregnant and jubilant. I had decided that I didn´t want to know the sex of the baby. At this point I was overjoyed by the thought of having Edward´s baby. I was terrified at the same time too. It seemed like this whole pregnancy was normal. That worried me though. How normal could it be, if the baby was a vampire? Well, that thought was not going to frighten me. I was just going to have to take things day by day and hope that my baby was okay.

The day that I went to pick up a package from Renee at the post office Angela called me unexpectedly. I had just seen her couple of hours before and had no idea what she could need.

¨Hello¨, I answered.

¨Hey Bella, just a heads up, come to my house around six I´m throwing you a little baby shower.¨

¨Ugh Angela! ¨

¨Your opinion doesn´t matter regarding the baby shower Bella, so stop whining. Besides I already cooked your favorite blueberry muffins.¨ Angela sounded genuinely pleased with herself.

¨Well, since I have no say in this can I invite Jacob to come along.¨

¨I already did. He´s out of town with Sam, apparently he won´t be back until Sunday.¨

¨Then, I´ll see you later.¨

¨Hey, you better not be late.¨

¨Nah, I´ll be there.¨ I hung up and immediately started to regret not driving out of town and straight for the hills. Time passed extremely fast and I soon found myself in front of Angela´s doorstep. I was staring at the package my mother had sent me when the door swung open. Suddenly, Alice was standing in front of me. I can´t really say what happened next because in a matter of seconds my legs gave out and everything went completely black.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning

Chapter 4

Surprise Surprise (APV)

April 17, we had been away seven months and four days from Forks. We had been away from Bella all this time. I was always thinking of our possible futures with her as our sister.

There was a flash of Bella. A possible yet impossible future, for I could not imagine Bella with a baby. This girl could not be the same one. I worried about her. She was so young. I sighed loudly; this was the first flash of Bella in a long time. I had been very nervous when I suddenly stopped seeing her future. So seeing this radiant Bella with a baby in her arms really shook me.

"I'm going to Forks," I said flatly, holding back tears of joy. Tears which she knew I would never really shed. Tears of great love and joy I had for my best friend. For the girl I wanted and loved as a sister.

I had never spoken to Jasper like that. I was always taken to be a soft, sweet, and caring person. Never once had I acted like a monster waiting to be expelled. I always saw myself as a bundle of energy and joy.

"What?" asked Jasper.¨?

"Bella is going to have a baby. She's pregnant!" The emotion in my voice was confusing Jasper. He didn´t know if I was just overjoyed because he also felt a twinge of sadness in me.

"Alice, no we promised Edward. We shouldn't interfere with this. It's not right! ¨

"No!" I suddenly screamed, not being by her side is what is not right. He should have stayed by her side. We all should have! Can´t you understand, I´m going to be an aunt.¨

Jasper knew that if he didn´t do as I asked I was going to have a nervous breakdown, if it was possible. I never liked to show pain. That is why he complied. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

Rosalie and Emmett were walking in to the house and of course heard every word. Emmett ran to me with frozen shock in his face. He still couldn´t believe what he had just heard me tell Jasper. He was going to be an uncle. Oh he just adored Bella and even more so now. He was going to be the best uncle any child could have.

Rosalie, in her own way, was celebrating. She had wanted a baby so much that knowing that Bella could have children made her happy. She couldn´t be envious anymore. She loved Emmett and understood that that future was long gone for her and her mate. She accepted her life now, but she found that knowing she was going to be an aunt gave her a joy she hadn´t enjoyed in a long time.

During all the commotion Edward was outside near the perimeter of the house. He heard all the talking that was going on in the house even though he hadn´t meant to. This couldn´t be happening. How many times had he asked me not to look into Bella´s future? He couldn´t be angry with me though. Bella had done what he had asked her to do. She had moved on. He just wished she could have waited a little more to have children. God only knows how he wished he was the father of that lucky baby.

¨Edward, I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to snoop on Bella. I´m glad I did though. Bella is pregnant Edward. Did you know this? ¨

¨No, Alice I didn´t know. How could I have known? ¨ I stammered on.

¨Ah, Edward you lucky dog? You kept this secret well. Emmett laughed as he punched Edward´s shoulder.

Edward kept quiet and that is what gave him away.

¨No Edward, please tell me you didn´t impregnate her and then just walked away.¨ you freak! How dare you hurt her like that? ¨ Rosalie kept insulting Edward, her eyes furious.

¨I didn´t know ¨ that was all the reply that came out of Edward.

¨Well, since you don´t know I will not ask for your permission to go back. Guys meet me here in an hour. We're going to Forks.¨ after saying this I sashayed my way out to my room to get ready for our trip.

We waited an hour for Carlisle and Esme to come home. As soon as they did I explained what was happening with Bella. Of course they were in agreement.

Five hours later we were driving into Forks. My visions continued to come during the three hour flight. I knew that we were heading to Angela´s house. She was our way to clear this whole mess. I knew that after we talked with her she would be happy to help us get Edward back together with Bella. This had to work.

We dropped off the family at our house in Forks. Only Edward and accompanied me to Angela´s house. As soon as I neared her house I could feel my joy bubbling over. I was closer to Bella each second. I could almost taste our reunion.

After three rings and five minutes waiting at her front door she answered warily.

¨Oh, Alice what are you doing here? Wait, is Edward- Oh hi Edward. What are you guys doing here? Does Bella know you guys are here? ¨

¨Hi Angela! You look good. We´re here because we want to speak to you, actually. I hope you don´t mind that we´re here so early.¨ I continued politely.

¨So, Edward have you seen Bella, yet? ¨ Angela asked innocently.

No, I haven´t but I hope maybe later I can go and see her at Charlie´s place. Edward said with great hope.

¨Yeah, well first you should know a couple of things.¨ she grabbed a patio chair and sat down while she spoke to us.

¨Like what? ¨ I asked innocently.

¨Well, it´s not my news to share but I guess it´s important you know that Bella is pregnant.¨ Of course since it´s yours you should know that there was a possibility that she could have gotten pregnant.

¨Edward, say something you idiot! ¨ I told Edward in my mind.

¨Unbelievable, Angela you have to believe me. Edward suddenly started speaking very quickly. I would have never left if I would have known that Bella was pregnant. I only left because I always thought Bella deserved someone better than me.¨

¨Edward stop your crap. I know all about you guys. Jacob imprinted on me a month ago so I´ve known about you guys since then. Bella has since then told me everything that she felt I needed to know.¨ Angela glowed as she told us her dirty little secret.

¨She still loves you, but I don´t know if she wants you near her. You hurt her bad. She´s already thirty two weeks into her pregnancy you know. This whole situation has been really hard on her. She had to deal with Charlie and Renee and ugly rumors. She had to deal with Victoria wanting her dead. She had to work and study and in all this she had to keep herself from drowning because she loves you and she feels lost without you.¨ Angela´s tears betrayed her anger when speaking of Bella.

¨You know, I´m throwing her a baby shower tomorrow.¨ she told us as she smiled a mischievous smile.

¨Oh Angela, please let us help you with it. We want to be a part of her life. We love and miss her so much.¨ Alice pleaded, knowing already that Angela would say yes.

¨Okay, but if you ever leave her again just know that she has your child Edward.¨

With that we said our goodbyes for the day and we hurried to our car. We wanted to get home as fast as possible to tell our family the news and to start planning for our reunion with Bella tomorrow.

All night long we shopped online for the baby. Rosalie and I bought the most beautiful baby clothes, and blankets and all those beautiful things which make babies more adorable. Esme and Carlisle decided to buy the baby a beautiful bracelet with our family crest. They special ordered it from where they had already bought several other pieces for the family. They had Bella´s bracelet which I positively knew she would eternally wear. Esme had ordered it a month after Edward and Bella started going out.

The next day Edward and I hurried to Angela´s house so we could help her with whatever was needed. She had all types of chores for us and after an hour of work we were ready. She called Bella and told her about her baby shower. She also reminded her not to be late.

Two hours later Edward and I heard Bella arrive in her red truck. The seconds while she so patiently trudged up the stairs were the longest of my life. Only five more seconds I told Edward. One, two, three, four, and I bolted. I swiftly opened the door and there she was. She looked so beautiful. She was absolutely gleaming. She was staring at a box in her hands when she glanced up at and straight at me. I never once thought she would actually faint. In a mere two seconds Edward had her in his hands and was walking to the couch to lay her down.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

Finally a longer chapter

Challenges for this Chapter: Figuring out how the Cullen's fit into Bella's life.

Chapter 4

Reunion?

No. This couldn´t be. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I blinked them back very slowly. "Edward," my trembling voice mumbled full of unshed tears. I hadn't said his name in a long time. I started to sit up on the couch very carefully.

¨Yes, Bella I´m here¨ he stated.

¨What are you doing here? ¨ I asked a little too harshly.

He looked hurt. "I'm sorry," he said quietly "For everything."

¨ This isn´t the place for this conversation¨ besides, who invited you? ¨ Irritation was quickly overtaking me.

¨Sorry, Bella that would be me.¨ Angela quickly retorted. Before you start getting upset with one and all you should at least talk to the Cullen´s. After you do then you can yell at me.¨

Well then you talk to them. ¨I have no intention on talking to any of them.¨ I got up from the couch where I was sitting and started to walk towards the door.

"I'm not trying to make this hard for you." Edward moved towards me, trying to grab my arm.

I stepped to the side, out of his reach. "Edward. Please." I felt the baby kick. Oh even the baby wasn´t on my side. Who was I trying to kid. ¨Give me a minute then we can talk, but not here.

He sighed in defeat, but we both knew this conversation was far from over. He stepped aside so that I could walk by and go into the restroom. I took my time splashing water on my face. I brushed my hair and put it into a messy bun. I slowly breathed in an out, contemplating how I was going to deal with this. I had gotten used to the idea that they were out of my life. I knew I would never be with Edward again or so I thought.

"Bella? Are you finished?" Angela appeared in the doorway. I plastered a fake smile on my face. 

"Yeah," I answered, weakly. ¨I guess.¨

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"I can't do this Angela. I can't," I blubbered.

"Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because of him, Angela. I can't be around him." I brushed the tears away once again.

"Who? Edward?"

I nodded.

¨I can´t keep hurting myself like this besides that I don´t want to see him leave again.¨ Stupid tears, why couldn´t I be normal for once.

I walked out repeating my daily mantra ¨I can do this.¨ I walked swiftly into the living room and grabbed Edward by his cuff. ¨Come on, let´s take this outside¨, I said quickly before I could regret it.

We quickly walked outside and sat on a lawn chair that was near the entry of the house. ¨Okay Edward you want to talk? That´s fine with me. Just one thing I´m going to ask of you, if you decide to leave right after this conversation be sure to leave me an address where I can send you pictures of your baby.¨

¨Bella, I´m so sorry.¨

¨Don´t be Edward, you don´t need to be. I know your distractions are probably more and important or should I say entertaining than taking care of a baby.¨ I rolled my eyes as I said this.

¨No Bella, stop please. That´s not what I meant. I´m sorry for leaving you that day. I´m sorry for not being man enough to stick around, for respecting your feelings toward us.¨ His eyes held sadness in them while he apologized.

¨Look Edward I don´t know what exactly you´re getting at but frankly I´m too busy right now to deal with ¨us¨. I need time. You need to hear me out Edward. For the past seven months I´ve been by myself. We went our separate ways, just how you wanted. It would be very easy for me to run over to you and take you in my arms. I could just tell you that I have never stopped loving you. That everything will be okay. But I can´t right now, I just can´t. It just wouldn´t be responsible of me to do that.

¨That is fine Bella, just let me be around. I have never stopped loving you and I want to be a part of my baby´s life. You should understand that the only reason I left you was so that you could lead a normal human existence.¨ He continued.

Oh yeah, a really normal life my ass. Look at me Edward; do I look normal to you? I´m a pregnant high school student. How normal is that.

¨It´s just like you to try to make every decision for me. You think you know me or the way I feel? Well, that's fine with me. You go on and keep believing you know me, but guess what? You don´t have a clue about who I am.¨

¨Anyway, so where are the rest of the Cullen's? I asked as I leaned on the back of a chair.¨

¨They are all at home.¨ Edward answered quickly. ¨They all sent their love.¨

¨Yes, I´m sure they did. Especially Rosalie, right? ¨ As soon as I said it I felt bad for saying it. ¨Sorry, I really didn´t mean it.¨ I said quietly.

At this Alice stepped outside and started towards me. Edward automatically stopped her on her tracks. ¨Careful Alice¨ he reprimanded his sister.

Alice's eyes were so warm and so expressive, and easily told me so much. "We've missed you terribly. All of us." She looked pointedly at Edward she walked toward me and very carefully hugged me. ¨You know just because she´s pregnant doesn´t mean she can´t be hugged. ¨Have you told her how much you´ve missed her Edward.¨

"I have Alice," Edward reached his hand out, but I didn´t take it. This little action seemed to hurt him the most. ¨Let´s go back to the party. We can continue talking at another time. ¨ I managed to tell them and we all walked into the house to my baby shower.

When the baby shower was over Alice and Edward followed me home with the excuse that they could help me unload all the presents once I got home. I knew that there was no way I could refuse. For one thing I did need the help and secondly they weren't going to take no for an answer.

In a matter of minutes I was driving in to Charlie´s driveway with Edward and Alice right behind. As I was getting out of the truck Edward appeared and offered his hand. ¨I can get down by myself. I´ve been doing it for some time now.¨ I was trying not to laugh at my attempt to look graceful but a giggle escaped me.

I opened the door and Alice and Edward walked in after me both carrying a handful of presents. Thanks you guys. I said after a moment. ¨Should I put these in your bedroom? ¨ Alice asked knowing that I shouldn´t attempt to climb stairs and carry presents at the same time and especially in my condition.

¨Thanks, Alice.¨ I smiled at her.

Edward kept staring at my bulging belly. ¨Go ahead and touch if you want.¨ I urged him.

¨Are you sure? He asked, his brows furrowing.

¨Sure, here¨ I took his hand in mine and placed it over my belly. ¨Did you feel that? ¨ I giggled.

¨Wow¨, Edward said. ¨Do you know what you are having? ¨ He asked politely.

¨Nah. I don´t want to know.¨ I replied.

¨When are you due? ¨ He kept touching my belly gently as he asked.

¨June 6th.¨ I replied.

¨Where is Charlie, by the way? Out fishing? ¨ Edward asked.

¨He´ll actually be gone for a while. He was sent by the station to a course in Seattle. He said he´d probably be out three or four weeks. ¨ I explained to him.

¨Would you like to see the family? ¨Edward asked. ¨They all want to see you.¨

¨Sure, I sighed. I guess I should get over my fear of what they are going to think about me.¨ I continued.

Alice danced down stairs ¨Lets go.¨

In less than ten minutes we were at Edwards's house. I couldn´t believe I had missed coming here so much. As everything started rushing back to me I could feel my heart pound harder and harder in my chest.

As we were walking up the stairs everyone came out to meet us.

¨Well Bella, What have you been doing? ¨ Emmett laughed as he very gently hugged me.

Of course I blushed three shades of red.

¨Leave her alone Emmett.¨ Esme told Emmett.

¨You look beautiful Bella.¨ Rosalie smiled at me. ¨Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby in the house. Rosalie told Emmett, her eyes looked so happy when she told him.

¨ How have you been? ¨ Carlisle asked.

¨Good, thank you.¨ I answered him quickly.

¨We´ve all missed you.¨ Added Esme.

¨Thanks Esme, I´ve missed you all too.¨

¨Well, what exactly are we doing outside? ¨ lets go inside so that Bella can sit down for a bit. Edward scolded everyone.

I walked in and Edward led me straight to the couch.

¨Are you hungry, Bella? ¨u Rosalie asked me.guys hungry?" I sat up, looking at the two lovebirds holding hands.

"Yes! I'm starving! I´m actually hungry all the time believe it or not.

"How does spaghetti and a salad sound? Esme bought the stuff last night, and I´m sure it wouldn´t take too long."

"Thanks Rosalie but I can help." I was beginning to stand up when Edward pulled me back down gently. ¨No you don´t.¨

"Don´t worry Bella I´ll hurry so we can catch up.¨ Rosalie replied as she walked away. Was I hearing okay. Rosalie had actually been nice. I couldn´t believe it. I felt like I was being used as a science experiment.

After a bit Esme called me to the dining room to eat my plate of spaghetti. After eating what seemed like a mountain of food Emmett spoke up.

¨Bella I am so sorry about what Edward did and in the process made us believe. I personally can´t believe we fell for all the bull he told us. I know I can´t make up for all the pain you´ve been through because of us, but I can sure try.¨

¨Thanks Emmett.¨ I quietly retorted. ¨Its complicated though.¨ I quietly finished. ¨It´s not only the fact that you left, but the fact that you left without giving me closure.¨ I continued carefully measuring my words. ¨I didn´t know how to reach you guys. Besides that I didn´t know if you guys wanted to be a part of my baby´s life.¨ I sighed and continued raising my voice a little. ¨I´m going to need time to heal.

¨Will you ever forgive us? ¨Jasper suddenly asked.

¨I´m going to need time to forgive and heal.¨ I repeated.

I started to feel very tired from my day so I asked Edward to take me home. He didn´t seem at all comfortable with the idea but he took me home.

We quickly made it to Charlie´s but before we went inside he made me get back in the car.

¨Please, Bella this is important.¨ He argued. While in the car he called Alice.

¨Alice, someone has been inside Bella´s house. What have you seen? Okay, I´m on my way home.¨

¨What´s wrong Edward? ¨ I asked nervously.

¨I found a scent I don´t recognize. I know it´s a vampire though. You´re staying at our house tonight. You´ll be safe there.¨

¨But¨, I argued ¨what about my things? ¨

¨Don´t worry Bella. Jasper and Emmett are on their way to Charlie´s. They want to see if they can track the smell. Alice is also with them. She´s going to get all your stuff.¨

¨What about Charlie? ¨ I covered my face with my hands.

¨No. I told him. I´ll call Jacob and he can come over with the pack. I don´t want to go anywhere. I definitely don´t want to go anywhere with you at this moment.¨ I told him angrily.

¨Fine then, let's at least wait for Alice and the guys to get here so they can search track the smell.¨

Moments later Alice, Emmett and Jasper got there and quickly went inside the house to make sure it was safe. After a few minutes later Alice came out with a pout on her lips.

¨Bella, why don´t you want to stay with us? ¨ She asked with an expression which could of broken my heart if I didn´t know her.

¨Because this is my house Alice.¨ I answered her quickly.¨

¨Bla bla bla …. You just don´t want to face the fact that were in your life for good.¨ She said as she walked and hugged Jasper around the waist.

As we walked inside Edward kept commenting on how they were going to be around all the time anyways. Alice would keep me company inside the house and Jasper and Edward would keep guard outside.

¨Are you sure you don´t want to go home with us?¨ Edward asked once more.

I paced the width of the room, stopping in front of the window. The streetlight flickered, the only sign of change outside. No cars traveled the street; no one walked the sidewalk at this hour. The calm quiet of the sleepy town I now called home belied the turmoil inside me.

I took a deep breath and gathered every ounce of courage I possessed, I turned to Edward diligently. ¨Edward, it doesn´t matter what you do. I´m not going anywhere. This is my home, and this is where I am staying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 5

Great Expectations

The next couple of weeks were exactly alike. I went to school with Edward and Alice. Boy, talk about awkward. The rumors circulated again. I didn´t really care though and soon enough we were in May anyway. After we were back at Charlie´s I would sit at the dining table and do homework. Then I would eat a huge dinner that either Esme or Rosalie had cooked me and Alice had brought over for me to eat. After that we would sit for hours and talk and watch movies together until I would go back to my room to room so I could sleep.

Charlie returned as expected, but since Esme and Carlisle began softening him up since the time they arrived back in forks the Cullen´s transition back into my life went smoothly. Edward reassured Charlie that he wanted to be with me and the baby but he knew that he had to regain my trust before anything else.

Everything went smoothly and mid May I had an ultrasound scheduled and every Cullen accompanied me. It was at the hospital so Carlisle performed it.

Edward stood at the right side of my bed. ¨Look Bella, are you sure you don´t want to know the sex of the baby? ¨ He pressed.

¨No, I don´t. I want it to be a surprise.¨ I answered him quickly before he could give anything away.

¨Emmett, stop staring.¨ Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

¨ Sorry, Bella it just looks like you swallowed a balloon. You are huge girl.¨

¨Emmett, be nice.¨ Esme glared.

¨Oh it´s going to hurt.¨ Emmett laughed loudly.

Now Edward smacked him. ¨Lets go Rosalie said.¨ as she led him out. Everyone else followed suit.

¨Let's give them a minute alone.¨ Carlisle told everyone as they walked out of the office. ¨We can get the print outs in the other room.¨

¨Thanks for letting the family be a part of this.¨ Edward smiled as he helped me up from the examining table.

¨You´re welcome.¨ I answered him with a sincere smile on my face.

¨I guess we should get you home. I should advice you though that Alice is planning on going with us. It seems that Emmett and Jasper are heading out for a quick hunt before returning tonight for their guard.¨ Edward explained.

¨That's fine. We can watch some movies together. Charlie´s going to be spending the night at Billy´s. You know Charlie, he can´t pass up a chance to go fishing. It seems Billy´s taking him to a special place out on the reservation tomorrow.¨ I clarified.

I quickly cleaned the goo from my belly with a tissue and started to walk out with Edward by my side. Alice suddenly grabbed my arm. I didn´t even know where she came from.

¨Alice! ¨ I exclaimed.

¨Oh Bella, we´re going to have so much fun tonight.¨ her eyes were so expressive as she talked that I decided just to listen to her and not complaint. I didn´t have a chance of winning an argument with her.

As we were nearing the car I got an incoming call from Angela.

¨Hey Angela! ¨

¨Hey Bella, how are you? ¨ Angela asked with a concerned voice.

¨Pretty good considering seven vampires just attended my ultrasound. How about you? I asked smiling into the phone.

¨Good, ¨ she said. ¨Jake asked me to call you. He says he needs to speak with Edward about something important.

Since she sounded concerned I quickly said sure and gave the phone to Edward explaining what Angela had told me seconds before. Edward spoke very quietly and hung up faster than I expected.

¨Bella, there´s been a change in plans. Before you say anything let me explain. The pack just killed Laurent just outside of the reservation. They´ve also trailed Victoria. It seems that her scent was found outside the woods in back of your house. I´m going to call Emmett and Jasper so they can go and help the pack with the search. So it seems that you are not going to Charlie´s.¨ the last statement was emphasized. ¨Alice, you can pick up Bella´s stuff at Charlie´s so she´s more comfortable.¨ he ordered.

¨Okay, you take Bella straight home and I´ll meet you guys over there in a bit.¨ she finished quickly and walked away in another direction, not before giving me a quick hug.

¨Don´t worry Bella, things are going to be okay.¨ She smiled at me sweetly and turned to leave.

Edward opened the door for me and we were on our way. On our way he called Emmett and told him what to do. He then assured me that they would be there before Alice got to Charlie´s, in case I was worried about the little pixie. He also called Carlisle and asked him to clock out for the day since he might be needed.

In a matter of minutes we were driving up to the Cullen´s. As I was getting out of the car I felt a sharp pain in my back that radiated to my belly. Edward immediately noticed and asked what was wrong.

¨Nothing´s wrong Edward, just these damn contractions. They feel stronger somehow.¨ I sighed as I told him.

¨I´ll get Carlisle to look at you as soon as he gets here.¨ As soon as we was saying this I started to feel my stomach contract again.

¨Wait just a second.¨ I put my hands on his chest and lowered my forehead to my hands. The wonderful smell which seemed to radiate from his body relaxed me immediately.

¨Okay, let´s go inside.¨ I commanded as he grabbed my hand and led me inside. ¨You should sit while we wait on Carlisle.¨ Edward protested, so I decided to go on and sit on one of the couches.

Rosalie suddenly appeared with some pillows.

¨Here Bella let me help you get comfortable.¨ Rosalie gave me a warm smile while she put two pillows between my back and the sofa.

¨Thanks Rosalie.¨ I stammered. Rosalie had been very nice to me since the Cullen´s came back. I didn´t mind but is somehow felt awkward.

Rosalie and Edward suddenly turned to look at me.

¨Bella, are you okay? ¨ Edward asked looking concerned.

¨I think her water broke Edward.¨ Rosalie said almost too low for me to hear.

That´s when I felt it. The warm liquid running down my legs, ruining the perfect white of the couch where I was still sitting.

Okay, could this get any more embarrassing? ¨Oh I am so so sorry.¨ I began to say when Edward cut me off. ¨What are you sorry about, Bella. It´s a couch.¨

Both Edward and Rosalie and started to get me up. ¨Come on Bella, let´s take you upstairs and get you cleaned up.¨

Esme walked into the house at that moment. She had apparently been out. ¨Oh Bella let´s get a shower running for you. Carlisle can check you when you get out. He´s already driving up.¨ Esme told me in her loving voice.

¨You clean up Edward, and help Carlisle get things ready upstairs. Esme asked Edward while she and Rosalie helped me upstairs.

Thirty minutes later and six contractions later Carlisle was examining me in Edwards's bedroom. As it turns out I was 7 centimeters dilated and apparently not going anywhere.

¨Bella, we´ll never make it on time. Besides that you shouldn´t worry, you have the best doctor attending you here.¨

¨Edward, I´m not worried I´m embarrassed. Besides, that do you think this is the best idea. I kept pulling on my sheet to cover myself. I felt so exposed with so many people in the room.

¨Rosalie, you and Esme should get things ready for when the baby is born.¨ Carlisle and I can stay here with Bella. ¨Don´t inform Charlie just yet. We need to make sure Billy keeps him out of harm for now.¨ we can get in contact with him later when we are sure how things went with everyone else.¨

¨Sure, ¨ said Esme. She walked away with Rosalie. They were talking in a low voice but I could detect the happiness in their tenor.

Carlisle checked me once again an hour later letting me know it was almost time. ¨Okay Bella, I told you, stop worrying. This baby is coming whether you´re ready or not, Carlisle quietly protested. And since there is no time to get you to the hospital this will have to do.¨

¨You are doing great, ¨ Carlisle insisted. The baby´s head is crowning, Bella. We´re almost there, Carlisle said looking up at her with pride. ¨Push! ¨

Edward propped me up gently at that very moment. ¨Come on love. Push hard! ¨ He started counting.

I scrunched my eyes shut and bore down with everything I had. I could feel the sweat that trickled down my face. Time literally blurred, measured in sets of ten counts as I pushed and incredibly short minute and a half rests between contractions.

Between these I could hear Edwards encouraging words always leading me on.

Relief finally found me as my baby was being pulled out of me. I still couldn´t believe it. I couldn´t describe the amazing feeling coursing through my body as I heard Edward.

¨It´s a girl, we have a baby girl Bella.¨ Edward voice trembled and his eyes filled with unshed tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 6

Look who is home

¨It´s a girl! ¨ I could hear somebody Yell from outside. ¨Yes, a girl! Can you believe it Emm we will have a baby girl in the house.¨ I recognized Rosalie´s voice filled with excitement. With the way she was booming I would of thought she was the one who had the baby.

I was so entwined in my little world at the moment that I hadn´t even noticed when the rest of the family had arrived home. I could see in a blur of images as Edward took her in his arms when he had cut the cord. This act of love of Edward towards his baby daughter was so emotional that I heard Carlisle gasp and then quickly clear his throat as if he actually needed to.

Rosalie and Esme suddenly walked into the room. Esme was carrying a bundle of baby blankets and fresh, clean towels. Rosalie walked right behind her carrying a baby bath and everything else needed to bathe and shower my baby with love and attention. ¨Hurry up, Alice! This is something you don´t want to miss.¨ Rosalie called annoyed.

Alice danced into the room with the grace of the world´s best ballerina. ¨Choices, choices. You know this is something that can´t be rushed. She will never relive this moment, and I personally want to remember every aspect of it. So shush. She walked straight to me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. ¨Don´t worry Bella, your daughter will be in the best of hands.¨

She then sauntered over to Rosalie´s side and began getting things ready. Rosalie very gently took my baby from Carlisle´s hands. I´ll take care of her, Carlisle. We can bathe, and pretty her up while you and Edward finish up here with Bella.¨ While Rosalie spoke to Carlisle she never took her eyes away from the baby, but I could read all the emotions coming from her as she tenderly wrapped my baby in the blanket. I even saw her hand tremble as she so carefully caressed her cheek, or maybe I imagined it. I just can´t fathom the budding of feeling she must have been going through at that very second, but I´m sure a creature as perfect as Rosalie would know how to store that perfect moment in her memory for the rest of eternity.

¨Thank you, Edward said quickly and quietly.

While Edward and Carlisle helped me deliver the afterbirth and finish up with everything else that goes on after having a baby, the girls bathed, measured, dressed and pampered my baby.

Soon enough Alice had finished dressing her and was bringing her to me. ¨Let me see her.¨ I said in a low voice. I accepted the wiggling bundle swaddled in a pink and white blanket. Round, chubby cheeks, tiny button nose, wisps of copper colored hair, and just plain beautiful.

I could feel my lip trembling and the merciless tears welling up, blurring my vision. ¨Oh, my baby, I can´t believe anything can be so beautiful.¨ I kept my attention to the beautiful newborn in my arms. The tiny mouth stretched open in a yawn. I stroked her cheek, causing her little face to turn. Her tiny soft lips pursed in a sucking motion.

A surge of warmth flamed across my chest, tightening my throat, making it hard to breathe. Despite the fact that I knew nothing concerning babies except what I had read the last couple of months I began feeling the need to nurse my baby. This baby was depending on me and had been for some time now. I knew that I couldn´t and wouldn´t let her down.

Edward touched my shoulder and I could feel him kissing the top of my head. ¨You did great, Bella. Look at that sweet face. She looks so much like you.¨

¨Huh, you think so. I think she looks more like you. I mean look at her lips, they´re exactly like yours. She also has your color of hair. Wow! She is gorgeous.¨ I continued.

¨Yup. Definitely has your nose, and your beautiful eyes.¨ He kept caressing my cheek with his finger as he continued. ¨I guess she is a perfect combination of you and me.¨

Please, please, please review.

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A New Beginning

Chapter 7

Introductions

Soon after, Emmet and Jasper came in to meet the new member of the family. To say that Emmett and Jasper were thrilled would be an understatement. Emmett was the first to reach me, and as soon as he did he placed a kiss on my forehead. ¨Congratulations Bells, now let me see my new niece.¨ He quickly took her from my arms so he could get a better look at her.

¨Well anyways, what is her name? ¨ He asked. ¨I mean we can´t just go around calling her baby.¨

¨Um, Renesme.¨ Her full name will be Renesme Cullen, if Edward agrees. I quickly answered while everyone stared at me. ¨Rene like my mother and Esme like you Esme. I hope you don´t mind. I already had names picked out.

Esme was at my side in an instant. ¨Thank you Bella, I don´t have words to describe how incredibly happy and honored I am at this gesture. She hugged me very gently and I could hear her sigh. ¨Oh Esme, you have always been like a mother to me. I was very upset that you left without even a word of goodbye, but I am trying to understand why you did.

¨Everybody meet Renesme Cullen. Renesme, this is your family. The edible one on the bed is your mommy; of course you probably already knew that. The guy sitting next to her is your daddy. I´m your uncle Emmett, I will fight to be your favorite uncle. Emmett gently touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers. The ones over in that corner are your grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. The tiny one is your aunt Alice, and the one on her right is your uncle Jasper. ¨

¨Hey, what about me, ¨ Rosalie punched his arm.

¨I haven´t finished. The beautiful blond on my side is Rosalie. She´ll be the best aunt ever.¨ Rosalie smiled at her husband. ¨Better, ¨ she added.

¨Hey Edward, have you noticed something different about her smell.¨ Emmett suddenly started sniffing Renesme´s little head.

¨Yes, come to think of it. She smells delicious, but in a non edible way. She smells like us.¨ Edward grabbed my hand.

¨What do you mean? I don´t understand. She has a heartbeat. So, how can she smell like a vampire and still have a heartbeat.¨

¨She smells great, Jasper said from across the room where he was holding Alice´s hand. A cross between freesias and honey, she smells a lot like you actually, Bells. Yet, there is something that makes me certain that she is also vampire or at least half.¨

¨Does that even make any sense Carlisle, Alice asked while kissing Jasper´s hand.

¨Well, there are rumors.¨ Carlisle started to say when Renesme made herself known by crying a lungful.

¨Here let me have her. It´s time I nursed her.¨ Emmett handed her to me and then they all left the room so that Edward and I were left to feed our baby. Edward very gently sat me up and put more pillows on the back so that I was more comfortable. I unbuttoned the shirt that Alice had given me to wear after they cleaned me up after the birth. I quickly unclasped the bra in the front and held out my hands so Edward could place Renesme in my arms.

I put my daughter to my breast and she quickly took it and started feeding. ¨Wow, I thought this was going to be harder.¨ I smiled at Edward and he smiled his beautiful smile back.

¨By the way, have any of you reached Charlie? ¨

¨Don´t worry about Charlie right now. Jacob knows about you. He said he and Angela would be coming tomorrow morning to visit and let us know how things went on their end.¨

¨Alice is getting our bedroom set up so that you and Renesme can sleep soundly. I hope you don´t mind that I took the liberty to set the crib up in there so that I can look after you guys at the same time.¨ Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

¨Edward, are you sure I´m not imposing? I mean I understand now that you want to be a part of Renesme´s life and I would even dare to say that you want to be a part of my life but what´s going to happen if Renesme does turn out to be half vampire.¨

¨Love, we´ll do what is necessary for our family to stay together okay. Just don´t worry right now. We´ll talk about it later.¨

¨But when is later Edward? ¨ please tell me when.¨ I furrowed my eyebrows.

¨Tomorrow love, is that soon enough for you? He kept kissing the top of my head.

¨Okay then, tomorrow it is.¨

Let´s see what happens tomorrow

Please, please, please review


	9. Chapter 9 News

A New Beginning

I´m not really a country girl but I truly love what this song says.

Bless the Broken Road

By: Rascal Flats

I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

And now onto the Next Chapter.

Chapter 8

News

The rest of the day passed in a flash. Everyone in the Cullen household took turns holding Renesme and cooing over her. Somehow I was beginning to realize that this baby was going to be the most loved and spoiled child in all of history.

Esme brought me dinner and I ate in the company of Edward while Esme, Rosalie and Alice dressed and marveled over the baby some more.

Soon enough it was time to rest up for the night. I slept wonderfully only waking up twice to feed Renesme. Edward would sit by my side and watch as she fed. After that he would take her from my arms with the excuse of changing, cleaning and burping her. Frankly I was too tired to argue with him, though I knew this to be a mute point anyway.

Next morning I woke up to the wonderful aroma of homemade blueberry muffins and coffee. Esme was in the room with me moving a table to the side of my bed. ¨Good morning Bella.¨ Esme brought me some orange juice. ¨Here, you need to drink something before you do anything else. ¨

¨Thank you Esme, Where is the baby? I didn't hear Edward take her out of the room.¨ I started to drink the sweet juice. ¨Wow, this juice is really good, thank you Esme.¨

¨Oh, he took her to Rosalie´s room so she and Emmett could have some time with her before you woke up. Besides you need your rest so you can recuperate faster.¨

Esme sat on the foot of the bed. ¨Edward said he would be up here in a minute. He wanted to speak to you before Angela and Jacob got here. I´m pretty sure they´re just as excited to see you and Renesme.¨

¨I need to head downstairs. I need to call your mom. I called her yesterday and told her the wonderful news but I promised that I would call her today to let her know how everything is going.¨ She got up from the bed and headed towards the door. ¨Bella, you better eat the rest of your breakfast. You´re going to need it.¨

¨Thank you again Esme.¨ I put the glass down and quickly grabbed one of the muffins on the plate.

As she left the room Edward came in. He walked straight to the bed and took one of my hands in his. I put the muffin down so we could entwine both of our hands. I could easily tell that he wanted to tell me something but was afraid to.

¨Edward tell me. You have something you need to say, just say it.¨ I never released my hands from his. ¨It has something to do with Charlie, doesn´t it. You haven´t said anything about him.¨

¨I´m so sorry Bella. The pack was too late. Victoria wasn´t alone and your dad was badly hurt. Too much blood was lost and before he got the hospital he passed away. I am so sorry.¨ My hands dropped from his and I didn´t even realize that Edward was shaking my shoulders very gently. ¨Bella, Bella, please love you have to say something.¨

¨Did he suffer? ¨ was all I could muster out. ¨No Bella, I don´t think he did.¨ After saying the last I lost it. I cried for the rest of the day. I didn´t even realize that Jacob and Angela were there with me.

The next day was the funeral. I did my best to handle it the way Charlie would of liked for me to handle his passing. The funeral was large. Everyone in Forks seemed to be there. The whole police department, his friends at the reservation and some family I didn´t even know existed. My father was very loved.

Renee was there with Phil. I really wanted her to be there with me. I wanted her to meet Renesme but not under these circumstances. Renee stayed with Renesme throughout the funeral. She and Phil had to leave the same afternoon because Phil had to be in Florida the next day. I promised her at least twenty times that I would be fine. I had to be for Renesme.

We held a small reception at the house. I saw it fit since I knew that there would be a lot of people who would want to extend their condolences.

I had never seen so many flowers in one place. I knew I was going to have to thank Alice for helping with the whole funeral ordeal. It was hard enough to be there but I knew I had to do handle things with care, the way my father deserved. I graciously accepted the useless consolations of all the people who had attended.

When the never ending day finally came to a close I asked Edward to take me to his house. Rosalie and Emmett took Renesme with them. Jasper and Alice stayed behind to finish with the cleaning up of the house after the reception ended.

When we got to the Cullen´s Edward took me inside, carrying me in his arms. He carried me to his bedroom and sat me on the bed.

¨Can you please go get Renesme for me? ¨ I asked Edward solemnly. ¨I´ll go get her when she needs to eat. Right now you need to rest.¨

Two days past in this same way. I stayed in bed not knowing what to think or how to feel. It wasn´t until 4:00 a.m. on the second day that I started weeping. Edward stayed by my side the whole time. At 8:00 a.m. I felt I could breathe again. I didn´t feel better but at least I knew I could live through it.

Edward never questioned me the whole time. He kept to my side assuring me of his love and devotion. He would bring Renesme to my side when it was time to feed her and then would take her back to Rosalie or Esme, or Alice. I knew that I had to recover because I had a family to live for.

¨Edward, I know you probably haven´t thought about it, but have you thought about changing me? I mean, I think that if you love me and want to be a part of our lives I´m going to have to be in a part of yours.¨

¨Yes Bella, I think it´s time. I want to spend all eternity with my family, but first I have to make things right.¨ He got on one knee and then showed me a ring that was in his hand.

¨Bella will you be my wife? ¨


End file.
